overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Cocco Doll
Cocco Doll (コッコドール) was the leader of the slave trafficking department of the criminal organization Eight Fingers. Appearance A skinny man, with eyes filled with lust, like those of a snake trying to determine if the prey would fit inside his mouth. Personality Cocco Doll is apparently a homosexual as he asked Succulent to capture Climb with lewd intentions. He is also vindictive, wanting to behead Climb and send the head along with a bouquet of flowers to Princess Renner. Background Ever since Princess Renner's success in outlawing slavery, Cocco Doll's slave trafficking has been in decline. This has forced his department to hide their presence deeper in the Re-Estize Kingdom's underground. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Cocco Doll along with the executives of Eight Fingers meet in an undisclosed location to discuss various issues affecting the organization. He requested Zero's security services, the Six Arms, to reinforce his already declining slave trafficking division.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses Later as when Sebas, Climb, and Brain broke into the brothel, Cocco Doll and Succulent cross paths with one of the intruders at the secret exit of the brothel and he recognized that the intruder is Climb, the Golden Princess's personal bodyguard. He then persuades Succulent to capture him alive instead of taking his head and use him as leverage against the Golden Princess as well as his own personal pleasure. After Succulent's defeat at the hands of Brain Unglaus, Cocco Doll was knocked out by Sebas Tian from the back. The two criminals were captured, and they were subsequently handed over to the authorities.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 5: Extinguished, soared sparks of fire Later, during Eight Fingers meeting the organization heads talked about Cocco Doll capture, but did not see fit to replace him nor bail him out of jail due to other priorities.Overlord Volume 06 Epilogue The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Cocco Doll is mentioned to be still in jail due to losing his power as an executive of Eight Fingers during the demonic disturbance in the Royal Capital. The remaining members considered his current state fortunate as compared to them.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission Abilities and Powers As one of the top executives of Eight Fingers, Cocco Doll has full authority to do as he pleases in the organization relating to slave trafficking. Relationships Zero Cocco Doll and Zero are both members of Eight Fingers syndicate thus their relationship is strictly work-related. Cocco hired Zero in order to make sure his slave trade isn't exposed. When Zero learned that Cocco Doll was arrested he thought he should apologize to him for what happened as this would harm the reputation of Six Arms. Succulent Succulent was the one sent from Six Arms to guard Cocco Doll. However, due to the situation, he did not always follow Cocco Doll's orders. Climb Cocco Doll thought of violating Climb before cutting his head off and sending it to Renner as a twisted gift. Trivia * Ironically due to the remaining Executives not seeing it wise to bail him out of jail due to other priorities, he was spared from being turned into a servant to Nazarick, a fact the others acknowledged. Quotes *(To Succulent): "Then at the very least, let's take his head. I'm going to send it to that bitch with some flowers." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Cocco Doll Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Executive Council Category:Eight Fingers Category:Re-Estize Kingdom